<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tarvi Cuisine by Fiannalover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203674">Tarvi Cuisine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover'>Fiannalover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Eating monsters, Food, Gen, Unusual Food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many great cooks that the Grandcypher has carries eating habits slightly more unusual than the rest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tarvi Cuisine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With Stan traveling on the Grandcypher again, Gran enjoyed another familiar presence on the crew, even if just for a while, before they went back to their separate ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, truth be told, he especially treasured how good a cook his friend was. The erune’s food always tasted very homely delicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Speaking of which, where was he? They had just finished routing some monsters around this village, it’s not like he had any opportunity to vanish into the sunset, and go far, far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Staaaaaan?” Letting Lyria and Vyrn deal with the villagers’ thanks, he set off to search for his friend, “Come on, buddy, where are you? We gotta go back to the ship!” Sighing, he started to think he should return and ask the two for help, before finally seeing some familiar ears hunched behind some strawberry shrubs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are! Hey, Stan! What are you even doing the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Stan turned around, clearly surprised and panicky from the interruption, Gran noticed two things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First, his entire face was red. It wasn’t a tone of red that came from scarfing down strawberries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Secondly, he held in his hands a piece of meat that was cut out of a nearby Timber Wolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With awkward silence following, Stan started wiping his still bloody mouth, before attempting to say something, anything that could possibly assure the Captain that he wasn’t crazy or feral or anything, only for said man to go straight to the point, “Stan, are you still eating monsters?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confessions came up very sheepishly, to say the least, “Y… Yes. I don’t have to do so anymore, but, after the whole time at Tarvi I… Developed a craving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you eating it like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Stan noticed the exact wording behind that question, and asked back, “You’re… Ok with me doing this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. If you say you don’t have anymore health problems or anything, I don’t see any reasons to worry.” Gran explained, “Why wouldn’t I be ok with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s kinda weird, no? To say the least.” Stan pointed out, “I mean, I think eating monsters is even a bit of a taboo, in some places. I thought you’d worry about me losing my mind or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. I’ve seen Siegfried doing the exact same thing as you enough times.” Pausing for a bit, he added, “A couple other crew members as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I-I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... This is one of these actually weird things I just got used to, huh?” Gran noticed, with this being his turn to start scratching his own cheek in embarrassment. Getting himself back together, he returned to the topic in hand, “I don’t have any trouble with you doing this. But!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes? What is it now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a great cook, Stan! You don’t have to keep eating monsters raw, like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, it’s not like I can just cook them anywhere.” He pointed out. Surely, he would scare people if he did so in an open place, “Well, other than doing so over a small fire in the forest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that’d be the case, but I have an entire ship, remember? You can just borrow our kitchen.” Gran offered, before hitting his own chestplate to emphasize his offer, “Heck, I’d help you figure recipes out! I’m sure there are a couple recipe books in the Grandcypher that we can use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… You’d really be willing to do all that for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Of course! It’s no trouble, really! I’d like to try out the results of our experiments, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Stan could thank Gran one more time, the two men heard Lyria calling out to them, from deeper into the village, “Oh. Guess we should get back to them already.” Stan noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. But, uh, you may want to clean that up first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, the Erune took a couple seconds before remembering that some of his face remained decently blood-soaked, and not at all presentable.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Right!" Gran exclaimed, rolling back his sleeves, "Let's figure out how to best cook this!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost cowering a bit, his ears flopped down, Stan questioned, "Erm… Gran? I'm really thankful you're letting me do this, and that you helped me carry this meat back into the Grandcypher… But, you don't have to do this too, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nonsense! It's fun to cook with you, and I want to see where this experiment goes!" He said, full of pep, "Now, let's go!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"R-Right! Get me some flour!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You got it! Want me to get some honey? I think we still have some from Charlotta's last stay on the ship."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hum… a good option. But we'll do that next time! For now, I'd like you to also get me cheese, tomato sauce and ham! And mince uuuuuh... this much onion while I do the same to this garlic!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood! I’m on it, Chef Stan!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-c-chef!?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>And so, with the energetic cooking session over, Stan wiped some sweat off his forehead, before proudly announcing his creation, which he had made just enough for two servings, “Alright then! Here we have Timber Wolf </span>
  <em>
    <span>a parmegiana</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handing over a fork and a knife to him, and grabbing a pair to himself, Gran answered, “It looks great, too! So, there is only one thing for us to do now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes! One, two…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LET’S EAT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cutting a slice of their portions, both men took the food to their mouths, savoring it. Stan let out a hum of affirmation, with the feeling of success taking away his anxiety. However, it wasn’t fully gone yet. Looking at his kitchen assistant, he asked, “So? How is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gran, which had ate his meal much more eagerly and fearlessly than his cook, answered, “It’s quite tasty! Timber Wolf has an unique… Forest-y flavor. It’s an interesting surprise, and I’m super glad you let me have some!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, Stan finally let himself be fully at ease. Taking another bite of the food, he calmly ate, before asking, “Are you sure no one on the ship would freak out seeing you do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uuuuuuh… Maybe Katalina?” Gran suggested, “I can’t think of anyone else who could be worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I see</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Stan thought. Truly, he had the perfect captain for his abnormal situation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>